A Collection of Poems
by Cster
Summary: Poems I wrote when on an enlightened streak. They are under the Naruto category but are very general and can apply to any character or situation.
1. Moving On

Not the end but a beginning

This poem I write, I write because your time is growing short

For one day soon you will have to leave and we will grow apart

I wish there was a way for me to change these painful facts

But no matter what happens, this play will happen in acts

For the first part will be hard

As the memories become old and charred

In the second stage you will meet

New friends whom you will gladly greet

You will feel sad at first

Always preparing yourself for the worst

But even though this friendship may wax thin

No one could ever change all the places that we've been

Even then I could be wrong about this whole philosophy

But I've never been wrong and that is what makes this a tragedy

And yes you will find someone else to take the place of him

Admit it gladly and place him in the parts of what has been


	2. Drabble of Missed Opportunities

The Sins of a Persona

There sits a girl quite forlorn

Who yearns for acceptance but only receives scorn

Her attitude is cheery

No one ever really sees her dreary

But the whole town laughs and points and jeers

Because she is not what she seems, save for her tears

A mask to hide her hurting heart

There is nothing of hers she wouldn't part

To become beautiful

She would trade her every ounce of her knowledge

Or to be normal

Without being formal

This girl cries at night alone

During the day she's like a stone

Her closest friends they know the truth

Enemies of hers are very few

This girl doesn't start trouble

She tries to avert

Because she doesn't want others to share her hurt


	3. A Key

A Key

**A Key**

Is there a special key

To unlock your shackled heart?

One that can fix the brokenness you yourself caused

This may instead be a test

A challenge for me

Something I must rise above

But then should it be my responsibility?

Mine and mine alone

Or is it God's way of proving that you don't need me


	4. Visions

Visions

**Visions**

The vast expanse of horizon that I am eternally entranced by

Lures me with its beauty I know must be from another world

Shapes distort, colors bleed on a pastel canvas

Ask if I'm crazy

I will reply "Can you see the future?"

For these visions spiral in a whirlwind continuously in my mind

Telling me occurrences I would rather not know

Helping me to face tomorrow by dreading it

Mostly, but by knowing it will come

I can throw worry to the horizon

Because these visions have always graced the land

And certainly always will

While revealing secrets better left untold


	5. Last Dance

Last Dance

**Last Dance**

Once more, once more

My last opportunity to correct what I have ruined

Grant me this one last request

Because I can't keep you here forever

Join me, no lead me, in this last dance


	6. Why did you have to go?

**Why Did You Have to Go?**

It's been much too long since I've heard your hauntingly comforting laugh

Far too long I've been without you

Oh, I cannot even begin to remember when the last time I saw you face to face was

Even if by some miraculous error

We were to meet again

The two of us would be enemies

Or more accurately complete strangers

Because no matter what we've been through

What's done is done

And the past can never be corrected


	7. Cuts

**Cuts**

Nick the skin

Harm the flesh

The aftermath of physical pain heals with time

Teary eyes

Absence of joy

Never forgotten

To haunt, torture for as long as you let it


	8. Love

**Love**

Swinging with the windy breeze

Falling in time to the rushing rain

Spreading everywhere while dancing in the rays of sunshine

Finding this emotion

Trying to control it

But it is becoming a habit

Harder and harder to break

Slowly, but surely

I stumble into love


	9. Never

**Never**

All I need

Waits inside your heart

But finding the courage within myself

Wastes away

So never will I find love


	10. What it can do

What it can do

What it can do

Your words cut worse than an axe slicing

The power your mouth evokes brings so much pain

Those who do not deserve it; live with this pain

You say this because you are scared

I understand your reasons for speaking these virulent phrases

Because saying these words helps you build this shaky, weak wall

To hide ever mistake and clandestine pain you don't want anyone to see

If you tried to tell me before attacking, we would become fast friends

I smile knowing you mean me and many others deep emotional harm

But only because I know words can only hurt them, you, and me

If we let them


	11. Cry

Long ago

Farther back than I can really remember

I was wounded beyond repair

No matter what I resolved never to let myself

Cry

It was too painful to show others what I was feeling

Pain, happiness, love

None of these caused me to show anything other than

The painful look in my eyes

But then I discovered that crying wasn't always a sign of weakness

It could also be a sign of strength

This day I found you

Was the day I first cried

And first learned to really care


	12. Exaggeration

Exaggeration

You tell me all your accomplishments

You brag about your wealth

You flaunt those expensive clothes

But maybe you could change your tune

Act like the one you truly are

Don't pretend

Just be who and what you are

Because I'll like you

Or even

Love you the way you are now


End file.
